Salih Uçan
| birth_place = Marmaris, Muğla, Turkey | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Fenerbahçe | clubnumber = 48 | years1 = 2010–2012 | clubs1 = Bucaspor | years2 = 2012– | clubs2 = Fenerbahçe | years3 = 2014–2016 | clubs3 = → Roma (loan) | caps1 = 24 | goals1 = 1 | caps2 = 26 | goals2 = 3 | caps3 = 7 | goals3 = 0 | nationalyears1 = 2008–2009 | nationalteam1 = Turkey U15 | nationalcaps1 = 10 | nationalgoals1 = 5 | nationalyears2 = 2009–2010 | nationalteam2 = Turkey U16 | nationalcaps2 = 20 | nationalgoals2 = 7 | nationalyears3 = 2010–2011 | nationalteam3 = Turkey U17 | nationalcaps3 = 22 | nationalgoals3 = 8 | nationalyears4 = 2011 | nationalteam4 = Turkey U18 | nationalcaps4 = 20 | nationalgoals4 = 10 | nationalyears5 = 2011–2012 | nationalteam5 = Turkey U19 | nationalcaps5 = 13 | nationalgoals5 = 7 | nationalyears6 = 2012–2013 | nationalteam6 = Turkey U20 | nationalcaps6 = 18 | nationalgoals6 = 8 | nationalyears7 = 2013– | nationalteam7 = Turkey U21 | nationalcaps7 = 14 | nationalgoals7 = 7 | nationalyears8 = 2013– | nationalteam8 = Turkey | nationalcaps8 = 1 | nationalgoals8 = 0 | pcupdate = 16 December 2015 | ntupdate = 5 March 2014 }} Salih Uçan ( , born 6 January 1994) is a Turkish professional footballer who plays as a midfielder for Turkish club Fenerbahçe. Club career Fenerbahçe Fenerbahçe signed Uçan for €1.4 million on 6 June 2012, for a five-year contract worth €220,000 per season. This transfer fee marked the highest fee paid to a Turkish youth player. The first half of the season, Uçan mostly sat in the bench and was substituted in a few games. After the winter break with the start of the second half, Salih started finding more and more chances to play. Impressively, he used the opportunities wisely and finally, on 14 March 2013, he scored his debut goal for the club in an UEFA Europa League match against Viktoria Plzeň in the round of 16. His contribution helped Fenerbahçe secure qualification to the quarter-finals of the Europa League with a 1–1 draw in the Şükrü Saracoğlu Stadium. He also scored two fantastic goals against Orduspor on 7 April 2013, and again his contribution helped Fenerbahçe to win four games in a row in the Süper Lig. Roma (loan) On 7 July 2014, after weeks of protracted negotiations, Uçan's move to Roma on a two-year loan deal for a fee of €4.75 million was completed. The agreement included an option for Roma to either extend the loan by another year or to sign Uçan outright for €11 million in 2016. He made his official Roma debut in the 3–0 victory against Chievo on 18 October 2014. After two years with just 10 appearances, Roma chose to not make use of the option of a permanent signing. Return to Fenerbahçe Uçan returned to Fenerbahçe at the end of his two-year loan spell at Roma. International career Uçan played all the age categories for Turkish national team. He was also a part of Turkey national under-20 football team during the 2013 FIFA U-20 World Cup. On 15 November 2013, Salih played his first national match for Turkey against Northern Ireland in Adana. Career statistics Club Honours Club ;Fenerbahçe *Süper Lig (1): 2013–14 *Turkish Cup (1): 2012–13 Notes References External links * Salih Uçan at TFF.org * * * * Salih Uçan at Mackolik.com Category:1994 births Category:Living people Category:People from Marmaris Category:Turkish footballers Category:Turkey international footballers Category:Turkey under-21 international footballers Category:Turkey youth international footballers Category:Association football midfielders Category:Süper Lig players Category:TFF First League players Category:Serie A players Category:Fenerbahçe S.K. footballers Category:Bucaspor footballers Category:A.S. Roma players Category:Turkish expatriate footballers Category:Turkish expatriates in Italy Category:Expatriate footballers in Italy